One hell of a thief
by Bianca the crazy slytherin
Summary: you have to admit he is one hell of a thief; he managed to steal something so beautiful. The problem is he doesn't realize its value; he needs to before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

So this one is the winner and I am really happy about that because I really wanted to write a rae ed x sooo heres the first chapter :D en joy

Title: one hell of a thief.

Summary: you have to admit he is one hell of a thief; he managed to steal something so beautiful. The problem is he doesn't realize its value; he needs to before it is too late.

Chapter 1

They were chasing after Red-X who had just stolen a very rare jewel from a museum.

They ran through the streets in hopes of catching up to the crook behind the mask.

It was not going well for the titans; they had just managed to lose him.

"Dammit," Robin yelled. "Everyone spread out and look for him. "

Everyone nodded and headed their separate ways.

Raven headed for an old abandoned where-house. She was a little slow because she had just switched her leotard for a dark blue body suit with a raven cut in the upper part of her torso.

Even with not being used to her clothing she snuck into the house quietly. Almost without a sound she managed to glide around the house. She sensed another presence and she knew it was probably Red-X. She thought that if she just stayed quiet she could sneak up to him.

…..

Red-x had snuck into an old factory like building to avoid the titans. He had managed to sack a very rare and valuable jewel from a fancy museum.

"Ha stupid kids, "he said in the synthesized voice. "They didn't know what hit them."

At that moment he heard a sound.

'Someone thinks they can sneak up on me,' he thought. 'Well might as well play along. Maybe it's that hot red head alien chick."

…..

Raven had accidently kicked a small rock on the floor.

Red-x seemed like he didn't hear anything, but she could sense his pride, he knew someone was here but he was playing along with the "sneak attack"

She wasn't stupid she wasn't going to attack until he let his guard down.

….

Red-x was getting frustrated. Whoever was in the building was smart and realized he realized that she was there.

A few more quiet minutes passed. Nothing had changed.

He wanted to teleport out but he didn't have enough zenothium to do that. He just had to wait and strike whatever titan though they could take him down.

…..

'Why doesn't he just teleport out of here.' Raven though to her. 'This is taking long, it's like he will never let his guard down.'

She watched him intent full waiting for opposition to strike.

Minutes and minutes kept passing by.

She decided it was now or never should she just strike now.

As she was about to teleport in front of him her communicator went off.

"Shit, "she whispered.

Before she could even look up to see x she was punched in the gut and sent flying to the nearest wall.

"Oh look its sunshine," x's cocky simulated voice rang. "I was kind of hoping it would be the hot alien chick, not the creepy Goth.

Feeling a little angered Raven lunged for him.

….

'Why isn't she answering,' Robin thought nervously. 'Come on Rae answer.'

"Nothing," Cyborg said interrupting his thoughts. "I can't even pick up her signal."

Nervous for his friend Robin decided to speak.

"Spread out and look for her." He yelled.

The rest of the titans nodded and went searching for their missing friend.

…

"Why do you always wear that cloak over your face?" Red-x asked Raven. "Are you hiding some deformity, a scar, or are you just plain ugly."

"Azarath mentrion zinthos," Raven yelled sending debris towards the villain.

"Ugly huh," he taunted. "Poor kid, hey at least you have good body," he mocked staring at her torso.

"Hah," Raven yelled lunging towards x.

He swiftly dodged. Deciding he was tired of this he got out one of his shocking x's.

"You're going down x," Raven yelled." Azaarraa,"

Before she could finish her mantra, she felt an immense pain rush into her.

Red-x had just thrown one of his x's to her forehead. Once it hit its target it let out a high voltage of electricity, immediately knocking out the girl.

"Sorry kid," he said. "But I am a thief, stealing is my job. People will pay good money for rare things."

Then the idea struck him.

"I am the best thief ever sunshine, "he smirked picking up the girl and crushing her communicator.

"You probably won't be worth as much as the pretty one," he said to the unconscious Raven. "But someone will still probably pay good money for you."

With that he was off.

If you want this one vote for it….


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up in a place that was really unfamiliar to her. She also woke up with a splitting head ache.

"Where am I?" she groaned.

"My place," said the synthesized voice of Red-X

"Why?" she asked quite puzzled.

"Because sunshine and daisies," he said. "Although you are not the hottest chickadee around, you are still worth something being a titan."

She just gave him a look of pure annoyance.

"Don't tell me you're going to sell me," she said in her famous monotone.

"Right on the mark sunshine," he replied his smirk nearly ripping a hole in his mask. "I'll start the bid at a low 100,000 for a month. The highest bidder wins. Although I don't expect the price to raise much."

Raven struggled to get free, her powers weren't working.

"What did you do to my powers?"

"I'm a genius chickadee, I create a nullifier. Didn't want you trying to escape on me now did I."

"Just fantastic, you bastard."

"I aim to please sunshine."

Boy did he annoy Raven, and man was she in for a horrible next few weeks.

'Robin you better find me fast,' she thought to herself.

…..

"We need to find her," Robin yelled. "It has been an entire day. She could be hurt, or scared, or hungry, or even dead."

"Friend Raven is strong." Starfire added trying to comfort her leader gone berserk.

"Yeah dude she'll be fine, "Beastboy added,

"We should still keep looking anyhow, "Cyborg suggested.

Everyone nodded as a reply.

…..

It had been a day since he began the auction and X decided to check on any bid placements. He opened expecting some to have raised the auction by about 1000 more. What he saw surprised him; was offering 150,000, 250,000. The church of blood was offering 500,000. The bids just kept rising. Now light was bidding 750,000.

"What the hell?" Red-X said. "So much dough for that thing."

He looked over to the girl who had fallen asleep in a very uncomfortable looking position.

She looked like she was in pain and X could hear her stomach grumble with hunger.

"What makes you so special?" he asked her not expecting reply.

" probably wants to experiment on me. I'm pretty sure wants to torture and do horrible things to me. The church of blood worships my father."

"Worships your father?" he asked curiously but got no reply."Whatever, well I am going to go eat. Don't go anywhere. Heheh."

"Bastard," she hissed.

…

To say Raven was hungry was an understatement she was starving. Before being kidnapped and put as an auction the only thing she had consumed was her tea. That was two days before her kidnapping. Red-X had her for three and a half days. She was pretty much malnourished by now. Not only was her stomach in pain, her self-esteem had taken a heavy blow as well.

Red-X sure had a talent for making you feel like ugly crap.

Tears silently slid slowly along her cheeks.

"Dammit Robin," she cried. "You're supposed to be a detective, Where are you?"

…..

His grass greens eyes analyzed her as she silently slept sitting on his chair. He was eating a waffle and he could hear her stomach painfully growl for nutrients.

"You really are a jerk," he heard her say weakly. "If I wasn't against killing, you would be in hell with my father."

He went up to her and stepped right in front of her.

His sandy brown hair billowing in the wind caused by the fan. He didn't have his mask on so you could see the malicious grin on his handsome face. He raised the ripped arm holding his water above her head and poured it on her.

"Here have drink sunshine," he said mockingly...

Furious was not the word to describe what Raven was feeling. Enraged was more like it. If the nullifier didn't work X would be in hell in seconds. Still she kept her cool not wanting to give X the satisfaction of seeing her angry.

"Full of pride," he said. "Well if I don't have the pleasure of breaking you, your next owner will."

He left the room leaving Raven to silently weep.

….

He knew he had gone too far with his last move. As ugly as he believes her to be, she was still a girl and Red-X had some chivalry left in him. Still his own arrogance kept him from apologizing.

He walked into his kitchen and grabbed a snack. He sat

Down and turned on his TV computer. He went to see the current biddings.

"Sebastian Blood," he said looking at the offer for 2,500,800 dollars. "That's quite the hefty price."

Then someone was putting in another auction.

"Slade huh," he said looking at the insignia. "Whoa 4,003,600 dollars tats a lot of money. Why so much for the weird titan?"

"Dear child," said Slade appearing on his screen. "You don't realize what you have with you. You are a fool if you believe d she wasn't worth much Jared."

"Well usually people pay good money for beauty and power," Jared (red-X) replied. "Not just power."

"Stupid boy have you ever actually looked at her face," Slade chuckled. "You'd be surprised at how wrong you are. Anyhow I do plan on winning this auction so try to keep her in good health."

"Sure," Jared replied uncaring.

Slades' face disappeared and Jared was left curious.

With his new found curiosity in Raven he went to actually judge her looks.

He got into her room and saw that she was asleep. She looked like she was a having a nightmare with all her fidgeting.

Slowly he pulled off her hood…

Well then here you go. Review and tell me what you think for the second chapter. I will try to get you another chapter by Wednesday.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 one hell of a thief

….

He was slowly pulling down her hood. He was really interested to see who the girl underneath was.

From there past experiences and her bitter attitude, he would think she was a little homely. Still what slade said had him thinking?

"Let's see what's under the hood?" he whispered.

Before he had it all the way down a small pale hand had stopped him

"What are you doing?" Raven asked.

He didn't reply.

"Look X," she hissed. "You have taken my dignity, my comfort and most of my patience. All I have left is feeling safe under my hood. Please don't take that from."

He only stared at her, she had some pretty eyes.

Being or at least trying to be a gentle men Jared let her be.

…..

'Where could she be?' Robin thought frantically looking over maps of the city, the notes to their last mission, cameras he placed throughout Jump city.

"We were looking for Red-X, she went into a factory, she didn't come back, and it has been four days. We haven't seen X since."

Bingo.

"Red-x he has her," he yelled. "Damn how could I let her just leave to an old abandoned factory like that."

"Friend," Starfire said interrupting her leader. "Have you made any leads to finding friend Raven?"

"red-x he has to have her, it's my entire fault star how could I have let her go into the factory," he said depressed.

"It is not your fault," she replied. "And if the Red-X indeed has her, then I believe she will be okay."

"How do you know star," he said defeated. "He's a criminal, what if he does things to her?"

"I do not believe X is that kind of criminal," she said touching his shoulder. "He is more of a thief."

Robin smiled at her feeling a bit more relieved.

"Thanks Star," he said.

"Let's go to eat the ice-cream and search for red-x," she suggested.

Robin nodded in reply.

…..

She felt horrible. Never had Raven felt like this before.

She felt as if she was on fire, yet she was also unbearably cold.

She let out a small dry cough, then another larger dry cough. Her hands were shaking and everything was spinning.

'I have never felt like this before,' she thought to herself.

She could feel the sweat running down her cheeks, her stomach was empty but yet she felt like vomiting.

She couldn't describe her pain; before she knew it she was seeing black spots. Then she saw nothing.

…..

"What the hell does she look like? "He screamed at his mirror.

Jared really didn't like not getting what he wanted. Right now what he wanted was to know what she looked like.

"That's it I am going to look at her whether she like it or not," he yelled heading to her position.

…

He entered the room quickly.

"You will let me look at your face Sunshine I don't care what you say," he yelled trying to wake her up.

No reply.

"Listen sunshine I would rather you be awake," he yelled. "Sunshine?"

He grabbed her cheeks intent on waking her up.

He swiftly released her as even a slight touch burned his naked hand.

"The hell," he said.

He placed his hand on her forehead. She was beyond burning up. It was a miracle she was alive.

"Shit," he said worried.

He untied her and took her burning hot shaking body in his arms bridal style.

"why didn't you say you were sick," he yelled a little nervous.

He could feel her body temperature rising.

"Sorry sunshine," he said turning on his shower to a cold temperature.

He got in not even taking time to undress her seeing as that would make them lose precious time. Time she didn't have.

She was limp in his arms but he could feel her drying off.

About half an hour later he had her on his bed.

"So just give her some medicine and she should be okay?" he asked the doctor on the phone with him. "Her temperature was …uhhh well right now it was at 106."

Of course he was lying; her temperature was a lot higher than that, he just didn't want them sending any busses.

"I was able to get it to about 99," he said lying once again." Okay thanks."

He hung up. He watched her as she twitched in his bed, in his clothes. Being a gentleman he had only took of her body suit. He didn't want to go any farther than that.

He went and got the thermometer in her mouth.

"111," he read. "Looks like I am going to have to make a different type of house call."

He jumped into his Red-X suit.

….

"No luck," he asked the team who had all returned to the common room.

"Sorry Rob," Cyborg said. "Couldn't find either of them."

"Dammit Red-X where the hell are you?" he screamed.

"Right here chuckles," x said appearing on their table.

"You son of a," Robin started yelling. "Where's Raven? If you hurt..."

"Has she ever gotten sick," X said interrupting Robin.

"What have you done to our friend?" Starfire asked worried.

"Nothing," X replied. "Now has she ever gotten sick, oh and if you attack I can kill her right now if I want to so don't think about it."

They all put their weapons, claws, star bolts down.

"So has she," he said once again.

"Yeah once a long time ago," Cyborg replied. "She got the flu and was malnourished. She got out of it herself."

"Shit then," X said.

"Where is she?" Robin yelled. "Give her back.

"Hey if you want her, then you're gonna have to win the auction," he said teleporting out.

"The auction," Beastboy said.

Before anyone else could say anything, Robin was on the computer searching for his auction.

…..

"Shit shit," Jared said looking at the thermometer. "120, how is she still alive."

All of a sudden a face popped on his computer.

"She is a self healer Jared," Slade said looking at him. "Let her use her powers for a moment and she will heal herself. I do not want her dead …."

Jared just shut the computer off.

'Is he crazy,' he thought. 'If I let her use her powers she will kill me or castrate me.'

Raven started twitching once again, she groaned in pain.

"God dammit," he said pressing the button on his wrist watch.

Instantly Raven started to levitate.

He took her temperature again.

118….117…..111….106…100…..98…..

"Looks like you're feeling better," he said turning on the nullifier.

He looked at her. Throughout the entire hullabaloo he had never actually looked at her face.

"Wow," is all he could say.

She was a goddess in his eyes.

…..

"Over 10 million dollars," all the titans yelled.

They had just looked at the bid prices. To their amazement many more people had placed their bids.

Slade was still number one.

"I'll be back," Robin said. "Cyborg while I am gone try to find they are of the auction."

"Sure man," Cyborg replied. "But where are you going?"

"Gotham," robin replied exiting the room.

…..

Raven could smell food; it was like music to her nose. She also felt extremely comfy.

She was in a bed, wearing a lose fitting shirt not her usual tight one, and a pair of large shorts.

'What the hell,' she thought getting up immediately.

"Morning angel, "red-x who was lounging right next to her said. "You feel better."

….

Ant there you have it chapter 3….


	4. Chapter 4

"Please Bruce," Richard asked his adopted pleadingly. "I need to have a back up if I can't find her."

"Ten million is quite a lot of money," Bruce Wayne replied.

"If the inevitable happens I will pay you back," Richard negotiated.

"Fine," Bruce replied to his son. "Now tell me the whole story."

"It happened when I sent the team to search for Red-X," he said beginning his story.

Bruce got comfortable; he knew this would be a long story worth ten million dollars.

….

"Why the hell is I on your bed, in your clothes, and right next to you," Raven screamed.

"Now now angel," he replied. "Eat something before you faint."

"No I demand you…" she was saying before she fainted."

"Oh sunshine," he said picking her up. "You are too stubborn for your own good."

She started to stir a few seconds later.

She opened her eyes hoping for it to all be a dream, but instead she felt strong arms wrapped against her.

"Please Red-x," she pleaded. "Just explain this to me."

"No no," he replied. "Eat first."

Without even her consent he started force feeding her.

She had to admit this soup was delicious, still being hand fed by a villain was embarrassing.

Jared on the other hand was enjoying himself. To be mocking such a beautiful and powerful superhero was exquisite.

"I can eat by myself you know," Raven replied annoyed.

"Question is will you," he said.

He was going to feed her again, but she refused to open her mouth.

"Sunshine if you don't I will go to other methods," he threatened.

She just pouted stubbornly.

'Adorable,' Jared thought. 'Maybe I should …..Nah she would castrate me with her bare hands. Still it is so tempting.'

"Open up," he said as if talking to an infant.

"Let me fee-mmph," she said being interrupted by a spoon.

The smooth and delicious chicken soup coursed down her system.

X gave her a very arrogant smile; she glared at him in return.

"I am a great cook angel," he said. "I am handsome. I am rich. Enjoy this."

Raven only glared at him and once again refused to eat.

Soon her stomach started to fight back, she was really hungry and the soup was phenomenal.

"I can hear your hunger pretty bird," he said.

She just turned away.

Her stomach made another loud growl.

He put the spoon up to her mouth.

And in the cutest way X had ever seen, she pouted and allowed him to feed her.

'I win,' he thought to himself.

….

"Glorious friend," Starfire screamed. "Now all we must do is finding out where the X is."

"It won't be that easy," Cyborg. "Replied, I may have hacked into the system, but the gps is really secured."

"Dude you can override it," Beastboy said. "You know you can do it."

"I'll try," Cyborg replied.

….

We wiped her mouth clean with the napkin he brought.

"See that wasn't so hard," Jared told Raven.

"Says you," she replied blushing a little.

"Now don't I deserve a thank you kiss," he said arrogantly. "I mean I did cook for you."

"You all kidnapped me and are putting me for ransom."

"That's business sweetheart, so wants some dessert."

Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing. The infamous Red-X offering her dessert.

"Its chocolate cake," he said once more.

No reply.

"I'll bring you some anyways," he said once more.

He left the room and a few moments later returned with a plate that had a giant slice of the most delicious looking chocolate cake ever.

Raven wasn't usually the one for sweets but that cake looked scrumptious.

"Ah," he said holding up a piece to her mouth.

Raven felt like a child, no worse like his girlfriend.

"Really you can't even use a for-mmph," she said being interrupted by a mouthful of chocolate cake.

Man was that some good cake.

"Please just use a fort at least" she winds.

"Fine sunshine," he said getting out fork.

He got a piece of the cake and ate some. Fed some to raven then ate some him and the cycle went on.

The whole time he was grinning, she was blushing.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him in between bites.

"Business," he replied.

"What a horrible business you're in."

He looked at her; she had a tinge of fear in her eyes and chocolate on her lips. Both looked so tempting to the man.

Without thinking Red-X got close to her face. They were centimeters apart.

"What are you doing?" she nervously asked.

She could smell his cologne. It was a little intoxicating, still raven feared what his reply would be.

"My thank you kiss," he said going in for the kiss.

Their lips met.

…

"Where ever you are X," Robin said talking to himself. "I will find you."

He had just placed a large sum of money into the titan's bank account.

There was no way in all of hell that he would lose this mission. Ravens life depended on it.

He headed back to the tower on his r-cycle. It was a beautiful day but robin didn't notice. Raven was the only thing on his mind at the moment.

….

"You raised the bid," the young boy asked his followers.

"Yes my lord," one cloaked man replied.

The men were inside a church with a giant vat in the middle. It was an eerie place that didn't seem to welcoming,

"Excellent," the young boy replied. "Soon the daughter of Trigon will be mine."

….

Their lips were still locked together.

Jared was trying his hardest to her to kiss back, but so far she just let him kiss her.

'Playing hard to get.' He thought to himself.' Got too change that.'

He then bit on her lower lip causing her to allow him to deepen the kiss.

She tasted like chocolate and blueberries.

Finally she began to kiss back.

'What the hell is going on?' she thought to herself.

And thus the kiss went on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The kiss got incredibly deep; finally she decided to try to pull away.

He didn't let her.

She got her mouth free, but he trailed kissed on her neck.

"You are still going to give me up to Slade huh," she said in a monotone.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Stop," she demanded. "You are a jerk."

"Night Sunshine," he letting her goes.

"Where do I sleep?" she asked.

"You can sleep here with me, or on the sofa."

"The sofa."

He only looked at her and took her to the large couch besides his bed.

"Good night sunshine," he said giving her a peck on the lips.

"Why do you do this?" she asked.

"I told you its business." He replied lying down.

"How did you get into such a business?"

"Long story."

"I've got time."

He looked at her. She looked radiant in his clothes.

"It started when I was doing a small job for a friend. Normal job. I was like thirteen, but I was strong and trained in many fighting styles. Anyways the job was to talk to this guy. The guy was a doctor who promised to do an operation on my bosses' wife for some rare diamonds. He broke his promise and took the diamonds. I was to track him down and make him go do the operation. He refused, so instead I took the diamonds. It was a synch. Then word got out about the way I was able to steal the diamonds. I was a normal kid really, only one that was hired to steal things. I soon got into making it a sort of hobby. I am not poor or anything and I do have a real job. It is just so much fun. Anyways there you go."

"A hobby of stealing things," she replied.

"Yeah," he said.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Twenty five," he replied. "You."

"Nine teen," she said blushing.

"Well you of legal age for me," he said arrogantly.

"Never gone for a girl six years younger than me," he said.

"How much older was your first boyfriend?" he asked.

"I have never had a boyfriend," she replied.

"Wait was that you're first," he said.

She nodded not even letting him finish.

"Well I am honored, but why does such a pretty thing not have men asking for her hand in marriage every second."

"I don't really show emotion."

"Why?" he asked sitting next to her.

"My father," she replied.

He gave her a confused look.

"He is the incarnation of all evil. I was born to let him into earth. My friends were able to stop him. Since the day I was born people told me that he could control me if I felt too much. All my life I was told not to feel love, happiness, joy, sadness, and hate. In azarath, my birth place, the monks taught me to be able to keep my emotions under control. I try to let some out but I guess I just don't really know how. I guess I just am not meant to be happy"

He looked at her; she had a blank expression on her face. Boy did he want to change that before the bid was over.

"You could try to be happy" he said to her. "You said you beat him."

"I am happy sometimes," she replied.

He wanted to turn that sometimes in to all the time.

"I think you deserve to be happy," he said caressing her cheek.

"Do you think I will be happy with Slade," she hissed.

He looked at her hurt face, still business was business.

…..

All through the night he watched her sleep.

She would fidget and she looked scared.

'A nightmare perhaps,' he thought to himself.

She looked really cold; he didn't have any extra blankets.

He went to her and picked her up.

She didn't even open her eyes.

He gently put her into the cover and wrapped her tight.

He went to the sofa and slept there.

…..

She woke up nice and warm.

Across from her was x asleep on the sofa.

"I don't get you," she whispered.

"Whites not to het," he replied.

"I am a talented handsome thief."

"And you are also a jerk one moment and a gentlemen the next."

"Well angel, that's how thing are."

"I am hungry," she stated.

"Want waffles?" he asked.

She nodded.

…

He brought the waffles to her.

"Are you gonna let me eat alone this time?" she asked.

He grinned, picked up the fork, and fed her the waffles.

They were some good waffles.

….

She was bathing; he let her do this alone. She thought about her friends while she was relaxing her tired muscles under the warm water.

'Robin,' she thought. 'You need to find me fast.'

…..

It was nearing lunch time and he had two plates of pasta on the table for them.

"Hope you like pasta," he said.

She just made a small shadow of a smile.

Man did he want to see that again.

The lunch was quiet and calm.

No one really said anything.

…..

Dinner time was just like lunch time, only this time with steak.

As they ate he stared at her. Every cut she made with the knife was graceful.

…

She sat on the sofa getting ready to head to nightmare land.

"Sunshine," he said. "You take the bed."

"I am fine here," she replied.

He only picked her up and sat her on the bed. He took his place on the sofa.

"Night," he said.

"Night," she replied.

…..

The entire night was a storm of emotion for X.

Should he keep her?

Deals a deal.

She is too beautiful to let go.

Money can get much more.

She was a dark angel.

Slade was a manipulative evil man.

She wouldn't be safe.

Then again neither would he.

He looked at the form of the sleeping angel.

The moonlight hit her features oh so delicately.

He wondered what slade would do to get her.

He remembered his life philosophies.

He looked at her once more.

She looked so beautiful.

In the end he knew what he had to do.

A deal is a deal.

So there it is chapter five. Hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin was beyond angry at this point.

No matter how much he tried, all his attempts failed. He felt like a loser.

Not only was there no trace of red-x, slade and half of the villains in the world raised their bids. Making his look like monopoly money.

He needed to find Raven soon before the current highest bidder won.

"Who is this Sebastian blood?" he asked no one in particular.

"Says here he is the second blood," Cyborg replied. "After the first brother blood that I fought."

"Why does he want Raven?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"Beats me," was his reply...'

Robin just clenched his fist and stormed away.

…

'The little half demon has gotten very popular,' slade thought to himself. 'Doesn't look like I will be winning the bet'

He smiled viciously.

'Looks like I will have to use other means of getting her.'

"Now who is this Sebastian blood?" he asked.

"No one of importance to you," came a sudden reply.

"And who are you might I ask, and why are you hiding a real man does not hide," slade asked.

"I am a man," said the holder of the voice.

He stepped out of the shadows; he was about twenty years old. (I know in the comic books he is a lot younger but that freaks me out.)

"My name is Sebastian blood," the boy said. "And do not interfere with my plans old man."

"Witty for a child," slade deadpanned. "You should learn to respect your elders."

"No thank you," he said before lunging at slade.

"You dare try to fight me," he yelled at the boy. "You are no match for me."

Slade punched the boy in the face.

"Not yet," the boy said.

He then lunged at slade and took a big bite into his neck.

…..

He cooked her a nice hamburger and fires for lunch today.

She had to admit for the past two weeks she felt like a princess.

A princess that was being held hostage.

He gave her a plate of food.

"You could at least say thank you angel," he said.

"Say thank you to a man who is trafficking me no thanks," she stoically replied.

He just began to feed her.

It was like this every meal, he refused to let her eat by herself.

Man did she find degrading.

Man did he find it adorable.

"Its finger food for the love of mmmppphhh," she was saying before being force fed.

'Why does he have to be such a great cook,' she thought chewing her food.

"Angel why don't you just give being happy a chance," he told her.

"I told you I can't let my emotions get out of control," she said with a frown.

"Then why are you always so sad," he stated.

He turned on the radio.

_This is the story of a girl…._

She gave him a look.

"I am never sad," she said.

"Yes you are," he replied. "You are always sad. You think you have no one.

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

"I am never sad, I just don't feel."

"Well you should try."

_And while she looked so sad in photographs_

He looked at the pale melancholy face.

"Once in your life sunshine just smile."

He didn't know what had come over him.

He looked at her, he knew what he felt.

_I absolutely love her._

"You are a goddess angel."

Then there it was, she smiled.

_When she smiles._

Never had Jared seen something so, beautiful.

But as fast as it appeared it was gone.

_How many days in a year?  
>She woke up with hope but she only found tears.<br>And I can be so insincere,  
>making her promises never for real!<br>As long as she stands there waiting,  
>wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes!<br>How many days disappear?  
>When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?<em>

The song playing made so much sense to him.

She looked away and her hair fell across her face.

She was in another one of his shirts.

A radiant petite woman in his clothes.

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
>and your hair never falls in quite the same way-<br>But you never seem to run out of things to say..._

"I just don't think I deserve love X"

She frowned.

THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,  
><em>WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!<br>AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS,  
>I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER,<br>WHEN SHE SMILES..._

She began to cry and x felt such heartache at the sight.

He embraced her.

_How many lovers would stay?  
>Just to put off with this shit day after day!<br>How did we wind up this way?  
>Watching our mouths for the words that we say.<br>As long as we stand here waiting,  
>Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose!<br>How do we get there today?  
>When we're walking to far for the price of our shoes!<br>Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
>And your hair never falls in quite the same way-<br>But you never seem to run out of things to say!..._

She embraced back still crying.

_THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,  
>WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!<br>AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS,  
>I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER,<br>WHEN SHE SMILES..._

By now both of them were so close that they ruffled their clothes.

Tears covering his shirt, but he just didn't want to let her go.

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
>And your hair never falls in quite the same way-<br>But you never seem to run out of things to say...  
>This is the story of a girl,<br>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
>And while she looks so sad in photographs,<br>I absolutely love her-_

"why are you doing this?" she sobbed. "why do you have to be so warm and loving."

He looked at her , tears never looked so beautfil.

The light caressed her saddened face.

If she was so beautiful sad. Then what about happy?

_This is the story of a girl;  
>Her pretty face she hid from the world!<br>And while she looks so sad and lonely there,  
>I absolutely love her,<br>When she smiles..._

" why do I do this," he said.

She looked at him

_This is the story of a - girl!  
>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!<br>And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
>I absolutely love her,<br>When she smiles...  
>When she smiles.<em>

"because sunshine," he said. " I think I love you."

…

Well there you go…

Nothing belongs to me

Song is story of a girl by nine days

This is my first song fic omg.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

So I like this so far and I think I did an okay job on the songfic so I might want to do another in the future anyways from now on I will put names of songs I think you should listen to when reading this….

For this chap you should listen to your guardian angel by the read jumpsuit apparatus closer to the middle of the story later.

…

She looked at him really shocked.

"No reply eh sunshine," he said.

Nope.

"I know you think you can't love but it wouldn't be hard to try," he said kissing her forehead.

"I want to go to sleep," she said.

"Of course.

…

All through the night he watched her sleep. She was having another nightmare and for the fifth time that week he got into the bed with her and embraced her.

He had done that for five nights now. He would see her fidget. The first night he was just going to try to wake her up but as soon as he held her she stopped fidgeting and looked calm. He didn't want to wake her so he laid there with her. To not get caught and hurt he would wake up before her. Tonight was a little different.

He felt her move around and he looked at her she was waking up.

After what happened earlier he didn't really care if she castrated him.

He expected her to start screaming but instead she nuzzled into his arms a little more.

'You confuse me little bird,' he thought to himself embracing her tighter.

'I have to get rid of the bid.'

…..

Morning came and he was on his laptop Raven asleep right next to him.

"There it's over now no one can take you," whispered leaning to kiss her forehead.

"What if I don't want to stay," she said waking up.

"But you know you do," he said arrogantly.

"I told you already that love isn't something for me," she replied.

"Yet you love me and I love you," he said kissing her cheek.

She gave him a long hard look.

She then kissed him on his lips.

"See," he said between kisses. "You can love all you need some to love."

"I guess you're right," she replied.

…..

Slade was in a world of pain at the moment.

Not too long ago a young man had attacked him and feasted on his blood.

This man was after Raven, if he got her that meant slade couldn't.

"The little bird is in some trouble," he said headed to his computer.

What he saw surprised him.

"So red-x you decided to cancel the bid," he hissed. "Well then I am just going to have to take her."

…

(This is where the song fits you know what the heck).

They were listening to the radio

_When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face <em>

"If I take these off of you will you try to escape," he asked her.

"No, but Jared what if Slade comes after me," she asked

_I can't replace  
>And now that I'm strong<br>I have figured out  
>How this world turns cold<br>and it breaks through my soul  
>And I know I'll find<br>deep inside me  
>I can be the one<em>

He looked at her with love and stared into her eyes.__

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (though it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

"I will protect you with my life sunshine," he replied.

She looked into his eyes.__

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
>Seasons are changing<br>and waves are crashing  
>and stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you I'll be the one<em>

"With my entire heart angel," he said.__

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>Cuz I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away and<br>Please tell me you'll stay, stay  
><em>

"Just promise me one thing angel," he said.

"What?" she asked.

_Use me as you will  
>pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know I'll be okay  
>though my skies are turning gray<em>

"promise to stay with me forever," he said bringing her into a kiss.__

_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<br>[to fade]_

"Of course," she replied hugging him.

…..

They were napping together in each other's arms.

Much to Robin's displeasure.

He had finally found them and this is what he sees.

Him and her first kissing then embracing each other.

Angry he went into the window.

Glass spread all across the floor.

"What the hell," Jared said getting up.

"Robin," Raven said surprised.

"Really raven," he said sternly. "Flirting with the enemy."

"She can choose to love who ever she wants chuckles," he said.

"So you are the infamous red-x" he said staring at the man in front of him. "How old are you, you perv hitting on a girl as young as Raven."

"Chuckles don't even start," he said.

"Raven come one I am here to save you," Robin said sternly.

Raven didn't budge, not because she wanted to refuse, but because of something else.

Jared even looked a little freaked out.

"What," Robin asked then he was kicked and sent flying into X.

"Well hello Richard, Jared, and Raven." Slade snickered.

"What do you want Slade," both Jared and Robin said guarding Raven.

"That is quite simple children," he said pulling out a small gun like object.

He shot the two boys and they were out cold in seconds.

"Hello my dear," he said.

…..

Here u goes. Anyways that one was a little rushed too and was another songfic idk why but I like songfic.

:D hoped u enjoyed …and if you didn't I am sorry …


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What do you want with me?" Raven asked Slade.

He had her tied up with power restraints of his own. He was carrying her to an unknown place.

"Not what I want," he said. "I got an offer I couldn't refuse my dear."

"The last time you got one of those you became a pawn in my father's game," she retorted.

"Yes, but this time my life is on the line."

"Someone has bad old Slade scare."

She felt the fear radiating off of him.

"Yes to be honest, not as much as your father but still a tinge of fear."

"Where are you taking me?" she asked with fear.

"Ah I see you brought her," an unfamiliar voice said.

"Raven meet Brother blood the second," Slade said dropping her.

The man titled as brother blood went to her level.

"Hello my bride," he said.

"What," she asked.

…

"This is your entire fault," Jared screamed at Robin.

"My fault you're the one who sold her to Slade," he screamed back.

"I didn't sell her and if you hadn't snuck up on us I could have saved her."

"She wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you in the first place! Now we have no way of tracking her."

"Wait I put a tracker in her."

"You did what."

"Insurance.".

He ran to his room and put on his red-x outfit.

"Well boy blunder," he said.

"What."

"Wish me luck on saving MY princess."

With that he teleported out.

"X you bastard."

…..

"What," she asked him.

"You are my bride to be my sweet," blood replied picking her up and bringing her to his arms forcefully.

"It is fate, we are to bring Armageddon," he told her." We will bring the worlds its savior."

"And what makes you think I will listen to you?" she argued.

He gave a wicked smile.

The boy had silver hair and a silver face with blood red eyes.

He then bit onto her head and ripped off her chakra. She swallowed it.

She suddenly felt helpless and as if she had no control of anything.

"Now my bride," he said.

"Yes sir."

"Good."

He took a bite of her neck.

She saw dark spots and was out not long after.

…..

I know I know it is extremely short I am sorry but I do not want to put anymore into it so umm well yeah next one should be out tomorrow anyhow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

This will soon end me am sadly here to inform you that there will be only fifteen chapters this nine so we are more than half way done...

But there is a light of hope for you red/Rae fans.

Since my other fic is also almost over I decided to write two more.

One will be called the purest heart it is a rob/Rae since I had a request to do a rob/Rae

The other story idea I have not yet chosen that is up to you fans to choose.

I will be putting up three story is summaries and the first chapter in a fic called vote vote 2

I will choose to write the one that you readers vote for. One is a red/Rae so vote if you want.

Anyways here is chapter 9 …..Enjoy.

Jared didn't know where he was, all he knew is that it was creepy as hell.

He crept into the weird chamber like place.

He could hear voices.

He peaked into the room ahead of him.

Inside was this young man about five years younger than him.

He was stroking the hair of an unconscious Raven who head was on his lap.

"So is the ceremony ready to take place," the man asked.

"Yes my lord, you and the daughter of Trigon shall be one soon," a servant replied.

…

Jared was a little angry at what he saw next.

The man pulled Raven by her hair and forced her to awaken.

"Now my fiancé we may begin our ceremony," the man said.

Jared was a little confused by this, what was the man talking about and why want Raven saying anything.

She nodded her head.

Jared was a little hurt, but then noticed a trail of blood on her forehead. Her chakra was gone.

He knew it controlled her powers in away, so what if not having made her a little out of it.

"Raven," he whispered. "I will save you."

He slowly walked into the room, planning a sneak attack.

The creepy man took a bite out of raven's neck.

Jared cringed at the sight.

'What the hell is this kid doing,' he pondered.

"Now the ceremony will begin," blood cried.

He pulled out a knife and was about to cut the wrists of raven.

…..

Brother blood was about to begin the ceremony when all of a sudden an x shaped shuriken hit his hand making him release his blade.

"Sorry," a voice said. "But that girl is mine."

It was red –x, blood let raven fall to the floor.

"Who do you think you are messing with," blood said cocky.

"Some kid who thinks he can steal other guy's girlfriends," x spat back.

"Girlfriend?" said the voice of robin that had just entered.

"How do people keep finding my lair," blood asked angrily.

"I put a tracker on X," Robin replied.

"You did what," X screamed. "That doesn't matter anyhow I am here for Raven."

"You mean my bride," said blood.

The whole time Raven lay powerless and practically mindless.

X ran to her.

"What did you do to her," he asked examining her.

Robin took that moment to attack blood.

"X take Raven away from here," he said in between punches.

…..

Jared ran away as fast as he could with the beautiful bundle that was Raven in his arms.

He set her down.

"Jesus what the kid do to you," he asked her.

"My chakra and his powers," she replied waking up. "With out my chakra he has a control over me."

He was a relieved to hear her talk, but he saw how her neck and forehead were bleeding.

"What did he do to your chakra," he asked.

"He ate it," she replied. "I am useless without it."

"Well sunshine," he said looking at her.

"I have a remedy to fix that."

He pulled out a vial from his suit. It had an x on it.

"I don't you to get hurt," she said touching his face.

"For you my raven," he said. "I would do anything for you. I would walk through fire, fight hideous beasts, eat starfires food, and sacrifice myself. I would do anything to make sure you are out of harm's way. I know I haven't known you that long. But in these two weeks I have fallen in total utter love with you my dark angel. I would never let anything take you from me."

Raven was flabbergasted; she only had four words to say.

"I love you too," she said kissing him.

It was a passion filled chaste kiss filled with emotion and love from both parties.

"Be right back," he said leaving her be.

…..

Raven slowly stood up knowing she didn't need to get in either mans way. If robin couldn't stop him jarred would.

"I hope they will be okay," she whispered touching her fore head.

'It feels so horrible to be practically uses less,' she thought.

"I don't like feeling use less," she said.

Suddenly she felt a rise in the air, someone else was in the room.

…

"Heehaw," both x and robin cried punching the living daylights out of brother blood.

"Good technique kid," x told robin.

"I still think you are a pervert," robin replied. "And you are not twenty five."

"No your right I am twenty seven but hey," he said smirking. "I look good for my age."

"Do you realize raven is only nineteen you are eight years older than her," Robin screamed as he punched blood in the face.

By this time blood was out cold.

"Love knows no boundaries," X retorted.

With that robin lunged at x neither realizing the danger not too far away from them.

….

"Who's there?" Raven asked, she could sense a presence only faintly because of the inability to use her powers.

The room suddenly turned dark.

She back up, but backed up into a pair of big strong arms.

"are you scared my dear," the voice hissed.

Raven was terrified.

She was now in the hands of an enemy who scared her ten times more than blood.

She was in the hands of a madman.

"Don't worry," he hissed. "I will take good care of you."

…..

Can you guess who it is? Anyways read review eat but taste before salting :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

So this is going to end really soon just to let you know and the chapters are going to be a bit shorter to be honest I have lost inspiration to write this. Sorry but I started another Rae red x that catches my attention more.

And no one was able to guess right but maybe you will now.

….

He kept her tied up in a small dungeon like room.

All he did was staring at her.

She glared back.

Finally he spoke.

"You know my dear Raven when I heard about you being sold I was willing to sell my sword or jewels to have you and take my revenge," the man said.

His dark red eyes stared into her soul.

His human form was handsome and terrifying.

His black hair was smooth and long , his dragon eyes narrow and crimson red,(have you figured it out?) hi pale white skin, and hiss glistening fangs where all coming towards her.

"Stay away," she yelled.

He had used a spell to nullify her powers.

'Dammit why do they always nullify my power?' she thought panicking.

"My dearest Raven," he said trapping her against a wall.

She didn't want to look at him.

"Shall we get started," he whispered in her ear.

"Please," she whimpered.

He placed his lips on her neck.

"Please Malchior," she cried.

He brought his lips to hers.

"After you trapped me in that infernal book this the least you should do for me," he said jamming his mouth into hers.

She gasped at his forcefulness, wrong move.

"Dearest," he said as he revealed his claws.

"I don't know whether to eat you or ravish you," he whispered. "Or both."

He skimmed his claws around her curves.

She had it.

"Eat this," she yelled sending a punch with tremendous mass time's acceleration towards his face.

He went back trying to stop a bleeding nose.

"Why you," he screamed.

She kicked him.

"I will get you my dearest," he screamed transforming into a giant dragon.

….

"This is your entire fault," Robin screamed at Jared.

"How the hell is it my fault," he screamed back.

"Every time she is with you she gets kidnapped, I wonder who it was this time."

"I don't know but whoever it was will pay for taking my Raven."

"Your raven, she is the titans Raven, she is my Raven."

"Did she kiss you and tell you she loved you."

No answer.

"Thought so."

With that X turned on his tracker.

She was in a home not far from where they were at.

…

She kicked and struggled under the giant dragon's weight.

"Oh dearest," he chuckled. "Revenge is so sweet."

He turned back into his human form and revealed his claws.

He stroked her everything

She was terrified at the dragon man.

She couldn't break free.

She really hated being so weak. She didn't not want to be the princess needing saving.

"No," she said." I will not be the pathetic princess!"

With that her eyes turned white and she sent a claw towards mal.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

So I will finish this story, sorry if the chapter are really short but I don't have any ideas for this …

….

The black claw hit Malchior with brutal force. It sent him flying back a few feet.

She still had some fight left in her.

"Dearest," he said. "Why do you keep fighting? It is quite futile to do so, seeing as you can barely control you powers."

As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right.

It took so much strength to not lose all control.

If she lost that sense of control, all hell would break loose. Literally, being a portal to hell is never a good thing.

The man stood up and walked towards Raven.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was useless.

"No one will save you now," he said.

'No,' she thought. 'I will not ever be useless.'

He grabbed her chin.

"You truly are beautiful," the dragon man told her.

She glared at him.

"You know I could let you survive, if you pledged loyalty to me."

She scoffed at him.

"You could be my queen for when I take over this pathetic world."

He looked at her, she at him

She got an idea.

It was a crazy idea.

Yet it might just work.

She looked at the dragon man in front of her, she was taking quite the risk but if it meant her survival than she had to take it. She felt a little ashamed at what she was going to do; life was hard for the poor girl.

The man's eyes where gazing deep into hers.

"fine Malchior," she said. "I will do it."

The dragon man smirked at her answer, yet he needed her to gain her trust.

"My dear prove to me your loyalty," he said.

"How?" she asked.

He gave her the creepiest smirk ever.

…..

End enjoy


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

…..

"How do you want me to prove loyal to you Malchior?" she asked the dragon man.

"Well that's quite simple my dear?" he said with a smirk.

He got closer to her and tapped her cheek in a flirty way.

"You see I am getting older and a man like me needs a wife to sire a child," he said seductively.

He touched her stomach and that gave raven such a horrible chill.

"And who better to carry my child than the beautiful daughter of Trigon the terrible," he said pulling her into a questionable embrace.

She really didn't want to say yes, but she had no choice.

His breath was tickling her ear.

"So what do you say? "He whispered kissing her ear.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I say sweet Raven," he said kissing her neck, sending shivers up it. "I like this side of you. Let's get this started."

"Right here?" she blushed. "That's completely uncivilized."

"Why not?" he said in a seductive tone. "I am not civilized, I am a dragon."

She hated what she was going to do next.

"Fine then," she blushed. "Go ahead."

He was quite surprised, Raven was being to understanding .

"Just one problem," she said. "I don't like you."

Just then she sent a giant beam of power that hit the dragon square in the chest.

He hit the wall incredibly hard and was knocked out instantly.

Raven smirked. Just one thing confused her, how did he get out of the book? She shrugged and thought back to her plan. After their first encounter she had created a spell just in case of a situation like this one.

She needed to use the spell fast in order her to keep control it.

"Azarath mentrion zinthos" she said trying to get control of her power. "Azarath mentrion zinthos, noisnemid etanretla Na ni mih part "

It has hard but seemed to have worked soon the dragon was floating, turning purple, and then he was gone. He was off to a dimension full of giant mongoose and colony of people that like to eat reptiles.

"Have fun Malchior," she said.

She had to sit down; it took a lot out of her to just hold her body and soul together. To use her powers and her magic nearly separated her.

"X where you are?" she said. She had such a headache.

'Might as well meditate,' she thought.

...

Red X was trying his fastest to get to where she was, he could have teleported but for some reason he could not get into the place.

He needed to get her chakra back to her before she lost all control.

Robin was not too far behind him.

They were both on their motor cycles. Racing to save raven.

The house wasn't far, if you call two cities and a town away not far. Luckily they had their cycles.

It was like a race, a race to save the Raven.

"Sorry kid," Red-x yelled at robin. "But I am going to save."

He then doubled his speed.

"Pervert," robin hissed.

Hearing the comment on his radio scanner, he rolled his eye.

"Immature brat," he hissed back.

…..

She really wasn't having a good month.

First red-x, then slade, then Sebastian blood, then mal, and now.

"Well now that all those imbeciles have been taken care of," Slade said reaching into one of his pockets.

He had snuck up on Raven and had tied her up.

"You know Raven you impress me a lot," he said bringing out some small device out of his pocket.

She glared at him.

"With all that power you posses," possessed being said in a slightly sly tone. "Since your birthday, I've wondered how I could ever possibly control that power and your mind. I failed with Terra and trying to control her body only. I believe controlling your mind will erase any chance of you betraying me."

She gave him a looming glare that could kill a normal man.

"I never understood how you kept even a small amount of your power under control," he hissed forcing her to look at him. "But thanks to brother blood, I figured it out."

He then showed her the small device in his hand.

It was the size and shape of her Chakra but had his emblem on it.

She opened her eyes wide with shock and fear.

"That's right dear Raven," he said nearing the thing to her head.

She started thrashing around. He grabbed her cheeks and forced her to stop.

"No no," he said. "Behave."

The tears started pouring when she felt the chakra bind to her skin. It was almost immediately that she felt a sudden urge to destroy and follow whatever command slade was to give her.

"So," slade hissed as he released Ravens bindings. "What do you feel like doing?"

Blue S shaped marks appeared on her head , dark circles encircled her eyes giving her a menacing look, dark blue marks appeared all over body ,and her deep beautiful eyes where a little different they where Hazy and full of evil intent.

"To destroy the Titans," she said in her monotone. She was dead serious.

"And?"Slade asked.

"To eliminate Red-X," she deadpanned.

Slade smirked under his mask.

"Good."

…

Red-x and Robin had gotten on each other nerves so bad that when they arrived near the home they began to fight.

"I will get to her first you pedophile," Robin yelled.

"I am not a pedo," X replied annoyed.

"How old are you?" he yelled.

"Twenty seven," he said.

"And raven is nineteen," he yelled back. " she belongs with someone here age someone who is twenty , twenty one, damn even Twenty two is okay, she needs someone her age!" he yelled trying to kick him in the well in an area lower than the stomach. He succeeded and X fell to his knees.

"Damn kid, I want kids one day so be careful," he yelled.

"With who, Raven," he yelled punching X in the jaw. "She should have kids with a man who is the same age as her so he won't die too early Grandpa, with a guy who is on her side, and with a guy who is not you!" Robin taunted.

X rolled over in pain and roller his eyes.

"Who does she belong with then?" he yelled. "You, you're what, twenty two, three years older than her. So what, how old is Star, twenty three in human years maybe. Or did you forget that she was older than you. Did you care that your woman was older than you? Did she care? Probably not, that girl loved you? You ruined that with your attitude. Yeah so what if she was only a year older than you and so what if I am eight years older than Raven. I genuinely love Raven. She changed me and I changed her."

He teleported away and behind Robin.

He quickly got him in a choke hold.

"Don't you get it, you've loved women before," he said not letting go of his grip.

Robin stayed quiet.

What Red-x was saying made a lot of sense.

"She is my friend," he said defeated. "I want the best for her."

"Sometimes the best comes is different races, sides, or even ages, man you've dated an alien, I want a half-demon" Red-x said. "Now I if let you go we are going to work together to Save Raven."

Robin nodded.

"Good."

He let Robin go and they entered the home.

To their surprise no one was there.

To both their utter shock slades emblem was.

"Dammit," they both said.

….fin…..

….so it has been quuuiiittteeee a while hasn't it…..well here you it's even longer then the last like five chapters ….tata titan fans


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Three quiet months had passes since the disappearance of red-x precious Raven. Three, long, unbearable months of searching for the lost bird had gone by with no luck what-so-ever. Slade was doing quite the job of keeping the little bird hidden from the world.

God only knew what he was doing with her. Knowing slade he was most likely molding her into the perfect killing machine. She was already a deadly half demon, in the wrong hands she could be just what her heritage implied.

The hell princess.

He had searched under every nook and crevice. Turned over every rock. Scared other villains into giving him information.

Alas his search did not bear any fruit.

She was gone for the moment that is until Slade decided to use her.

And when they did make their appearance how would he go about it.

Would he have to attack her?

Could he save her?

Or would it all end tragically.

If all came down to a battle for life and death. Would he choose his love for her or would he choose the safety of the world.

He certainly wished that it wouldn't come down to any type of battle.

….

They were in a cave not far from jump city. He was circling around his protégé.

He had always believed her to be, powerful. The dark one of the titans, the mysterious outsider, the witch, nevermore than that. It wasn't until he met her father, the devil himself, that he had taken interest in her.

When the opportunity to experience the power and life was given to him in a silver platter, he accepted it. When he lost that power he didn't really mind, life was good enough.

Then when the chance of a life time occurred he had to jump into it.

Finally it was his turn to catch the deadly power of darkness itself. And boy what a catch she was.

There she stood awaiting order.

She was beautiful, cunning, terrifying, but best of all under his complete and utter control.

He had her wrapped around his fingers, just the way he liked it.

Ready to attack her 'friends', she stood in the center of the cave wearing his emblem, his colors, his look of evil, she was now practically him.

"are you ready my dear?" he asked her.

"Of course," she replied.

Three months of hard training had done well for the demoness.

Every single day he would make sure she knew who her master was, what her aspirations were, and who she had to be.

He carefully sculpted the perfect apprentice out of the mold that was once the pretty little do-gooder.

"What are you going to do today, my little bird?" he asked stroking her pretty little cheek.

She looked at him and smirked.

Chills ran down her master's spine.

Her eyes screamed chaos and destruction.

Slade did this.

He had sculpted quite the magnum opus and he was damn proud about it.

Now she was not only a strong empath but also a skilled fighter, a sorceress of immense supremacy, and her telekinesis was impeccable.

Perfection couldn't describe her in slades eyes.

"I am going to destroy the titans," she said.

"Yes my dear," Slade hissed. "Very good. Go."

Without another word she disappeared.

…

Yeah….not a long chapter, nor a quick update, but hey it's something. I will try to update next week as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

He was contemplating the situation he was currently in.

He could either attack the woman he loved ultimately hurting her, save her, or plainly just leaving

If saving her was easy he would do it, but unfortunately it wasn't.

"Please raven," he heard the boy wonder say. "I don't want to hurt you."

She laughed and lunged at them.

Red-X had to make his choice now or never.

He had choice one. Attack her with no mercy and find a way to pull that damn chakra off of her forehead. But that would require hurting her.

He had choice two which was trying not to hurt her but still finding a way to pull that damn chakra off her head.

He had choice three of leaving the titans to weaken and take care of the problem.

Robin flew across the room.

X made his choice.

…..

It had started a few hours ago when the alarm in the titan tower sounded.

Red-x being quite the nosy little fella had hacked their system to inform of any new attacks by slade that where picked up by the titans.

It took three months for that alarm to sound and when it did x didn't know if he was happy or nervous.

He was certainly scared of his half-demon love that was a fact.

Fighting her wasn't going to be easy.

Once he arrived at the scene of the crime he noted that all the titans minus boy wonder where already out cold.

She was way stronger than expected.

"Raven this isn't you snap out of it," X heard a Robin say.

He was struggling in the grip of raven's power.

Red-x hadn't spoken; he hadn't even been seen by the titans.

He was soaking the moment in.

"Please Raven I don't want to hurt you," Robin said.

He hit the wall and Red-X pressed the transporting button on his suit.

He was going to pop out in front of her and have the upper hand of a surprise attack.

Or at least that was the original plan.

He didn't expect to run off of zenothium or to be caught by Slade himself.

"Well what do we have here?" the maniac hissed slamming X against the wall. "A thief comes to steal back what he lost."

"You sick son of a," X yelled in pain. "What have you done to her?"

He chuckled and dragged X to where Raven was.

She was currently tying up her 'teammates' and turned around when slade walked in.

"Master," she said.

There was no emotion in her eyes.

They were empty and no longer full of the beauty X knew her to have.

"The job is complete," she said.

"Good," Slade chuckled. "Look what I found my dear."

He grabbed X by the scruff of his neck.

Raven stared with no emotion but for a second it seemed recognition ignited in her violet specs.

"Rae," X said in a pleading voice.

He never saw her look so, evil.

She was always graceful, yet scary, but never evil.

"Raven!" he yelled. "You need to snap out of it. Sunshine please."

"Why are you showing me this scum, master?" she questioned.

That hurt.

"I wanted to see if you would like to battle him," slade replied.

Sadistic man, making two lovers fights.

"Raven, sunshine," red x began. "I know you are in there. I know your beautiful soul is fighting to escape."

There was a flicker of emotion in her eyes.

"Rae," X shouted. "Please Rae."

More emotion X noted. He was getting through to her.

Unfortunately slade also seemed to have noticed.

"Do not listen to this fool Raven," Slade hissed. "He doesn't know what he is talking about."

"I ….I know master," Raven stuttered.

He was getting through to her.

"I will dispose of this scum myself," Slade said.

"Rae," X said. "I love you and you love me. Fight it."

Emotion fluttered into her eyes, hope into Xs, and rage into slades.

"Fight it Raven," X yelled.

Then all of a sudden Red-X felt a burning pressure in his abdomen.

"Do not steal my things," he heard Slade whisper. "Or else you might just…."

He was slipping out of consciousness.

The last thing he saw was a scared looking but beautiful black bird.

…

Kind of rushed this but well…..writer's block sucks doesn't it…..any ways one more chapter to go…

Be prepared for it too….don't we all love happy endings …..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

All he could feel was the cold embrace of death. Whatever slade had done was effective and did its job.

He could feel himself dying.

His eyes were open, but he could not see.

The air was sweet but he could not smell.

Thing wind was thrashing on his skin, but he could not feel.

He was in a void but he could still hear.

What he heard was an angelic voice screaming magical spells at a masculine hissing voice.

She was yelling other things now but X couldn't decipher it.

Then with what sounded like slade saying "we will meet again," he heard nothing more.

Dead silence.

Death was approaching.

He felt like he was floating in a cold ocean.

Then it started to get warm.

"Don' worry," he heard his Raven say. "You will be okay."

It felt like he was just pumped with warm flowing blood, his heart began to beat at a steady pace, he could faintly see the outline of a goddess, and he felt the warm hand of his angel.

"I love you," she whispered weakly.

It went black after that.

…..

One year later.

…

At the edge of a secluded island with a giant T a nostalgic youth stood staring at a small memorial for a fallen friend.

Red flowers all around the memorial.

"I thought I would find you here," Robin told the melancholy teen.

No reply.

"You know, I don't think the dead can rest peacefully knowing someone is constantly morning over them," robin told the sad one.

"Well I don't think the living can ever forget their true love they couldn't save," the love-struck tragic kid said. "After all that struggle and I still failed. Slade always seems to win doesn't he?"

"Yeah he does," robin replied.

"This is my entire fault, if I had never listened to slade we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Slade has a way with words."

"He's too persist an."

"I agree now let's go get some breakfast."

Rain drops started to fall.

"You know," Robin said. "Knowing my friend and your love, they wouldn't want you mourning. They would want you to be happy."

"Yeah," the other replied.

"She would want you to live life," Robin said.

He nodded and dropped purple rose.

"It's been a year," Robin said. "I think its time you say good bye."

They both starred at the name plate.

The both nodded and said their goodbyes.

"Raven," robin said.

No reply.

"Don't worry it'll all be okay," robin continued.

They both got up to depart and read the memorial once more.

'A great hero, an angel, a friend taken too early. You will always be remembered as our dear and beautiful Raven.'

To Red-X, forgetting her will be impossible.

…..

Yeah the end…maybe a sequel….


End file.
